Dancing
by Teeroo
Summary: Slash. Augur teaches Liam to dance... and more


Dancing   
  
"I can't do this!" Auger was beginning to agree. Who knew Liam would have 2 left feet.   
He had come to the Black Cat earlier today in a near panic...   
  
*****   
  
"Liam what's wrong?"   
"I don't know how to dance!"   
"What?"   
Before Liam could answer Lily interrupted. "There's a reception being held at the Russian embassy. Liam's going as Da'on's protector."   
"And... ?" Auger still wasn't sure why Liam was so upset.   
"And! And! And... I can't dance; I'll be expected to dance. I can't dance. Oh this is bad! This is so bad!" Auger couldn't believe his eyes. Liam Kincaid: part Taylon, part Jiridian, part Kimeron, part human, Companion protector was hyper-ventilating... because he didn't know how to dance.   
"Liam." No response just more mumbled predictions of doom. "Liam!" Still nothing. "LIAM!"   
"What?!"   
"Liam if you want I could... teach you to dance."   
"You? Are you kidding, Auger. Liam's obviously upset. Don't tease him."   
Auger was glad he'd finally gotten over his crush on Lily because now he could say what needed to be said, "Lily, shut up. I'm not teasing the boy. I'll have you know that I am an excellent dancer."   
"You are, really?" The sarcasm was very obvious, and *very* annoying.   
"Yes, I am. My mother was a champion ballroom dancer and made sure that I, the apple of her eye, was well trained in *all* the gentlemanly arts." He put stress on 'all' to tease Lily. He might not want to jump her bones any more, but that didn't mean he shouldn't flirt with her. After all he flirted with everyone.   
"So you'll really teach me how to dance?" The hope in Liam's voice was kinda cute.   
"Yes I'll teach you how to dance."   
  
*****   
  
That was how Auger ended up where he was: trying to teach a surprisingly hopeless Liam how to waltz.   
"Ahhh. Damn it Liam!" Jumping up and down in pain Auger clutched his foot and began cursing Liam's parentage, intelligence, and dubious co-ordination.   
"Auger, I'm sorry I didn't mean to."   
Liam looked so pitiful that Auger couldn't help forgiving him. "I know Liam it's not your fault dancing just doesn't seem to be your thing."   
"But what am I going to do for the reception?"   
"Maybe you can just skip it?" Even as he asked the question he knew Liam would say no.   
"No, I can't do that. Sandovall and Za'or are just itching to prove me 'unfit' to be a Companion protector."   
"Okay... let's try something." Auger began to move about the room turning off lights.   
"What are you doing Auger?" Liam sounded so nervous Auger could almost feel his unease. He tried not to grin but in the end couldn't help it.   
"You're so worried about how you *look* dancing that you can't focus on *how* you're dancing."   
"So you're turning the lights off?"   
"If you can't be seen, you can't look foolish."   
"I can *feel* foolish." Liam grumbled but, Auger noticed with a grin, didn't try to stop him.   
"Now then," Auger said as he switched off the last light, "all done." He then made his way back to Liam. "Okay lets start over. Put your arm up. Good. Now grab my hand. Good. Now put your arm around me. Good."   
Auger was momentarily surprised by how good it felt to have Liam's arms around him. But telling himself now wasn't the time he continued to give dancing instructions.   
"Now we *glide* left," Liam shuffle awkwardly, dragging Auger along.   
"Hey, I think I'm getting better," Liam enthusiastically stated. Auger gave a grunt of approval, Liam was indeed improving. The lack of lighting had allowed him to shed his self-consciousness and his natural grace was reasserting himself.   
At the thought of Liam's natural grace Auger felt the beginnings of arousal sweep through him.   
Suddenly Liam pulled away, "Auger I feel strange."   
"What is it? What's wrong?" The concern was obvious in his voice.   
Liam was quick to reassure him, "No, I don't feel *bad* I feel strange."   
"How? How do you feel strange?"   
"My hearts beating so fast and may palms are sweating and my mouth is so dry and..."   
"Wait," Auger was beginning to understand, "I think I know what's going on." Auger knew he could occasionally seem insensitive but he did understand that Liam would be confused, "Don't worry Liam there's nothing wrong with you."   
"Then what's going on?"   
"You, my boy, are growing up."   
"Huh?"   
"You're aroused."   
"By you."   
"By me."   
"Oh."   
This whole situation was beginning to take on a very surreal quality. It became even more so when his body decided to ignore his mind's commands and reached up to pull Liam's face down enough to kiss.   
Hesitantly Liam's lips parted, allowing Auger's tongue entrance.   
Suddenly a light flared, Auger looked down just as Liam pulled away.   
"Liam, it's all right," he reached for his soon-to-be-lover.   
"No it's not. I'm not human Auger, I could hurt you." Liam pulled away roughly, and was surprised when Auger grasped his wrist.   
"You would *never* hurt me." As he spoke his hand slowly slid to clasp Liam's hand.   
As one they saw the shakariva flow up through Auger's and into his chest. When it reached his heart he gasped.   
"Auger!" Liam's broke into his elation.   
"Gods Liam, is this what you feel?"   
"What do you...?" Liam's question was interrupted when Auger pulled Liam's hand down over his heart.   
Suddenly he could feel... *Auger*. He could feel the very essence of his friend. So when Auger pulled him down into another kiss he could not resist.   
Auger was in heaven. Liam surrounded him, permeated him. He could feel the heat and warmth of the shakariva filling him.   
Liam was in heaven. Finally after what seemed like years of waiting he was not alone, there was finally someone else who could understand him.   
  
*****   
  
Lily was feeling slightly guilty for sneaking around but she *had* to see this. There was no way Auger was as good of a dancer as he had claimed. She turned the corner and gasped.   
There was Auger and Liam, suspended in the air, arms wrapped tightly around each other, and a haze of light seeming to support them.   
She backed away slowly, unwilling to disturb them.   
  
*****   
  
When Liam awoke the next morning it was to find his arms full of warm Auger, remembering the previous night he was filled with awe. Auger had shared... everything with him. Every memory, every thought past and present.   
Shifting slightly he pressed his lips to Auger's scalp in a quick caress.   
  
*****   
  
Auger smiled to himself, he had felt Liam awaken, but made no acknowledgment of this, wanting to see what his new lover would do.   
When he felt the soft kiss he knew that this... relationship was going to be very interesting indeed.   
  
The End   



End file.
